Moonlit Aberration
by Nukoko
Summary: The system was not prepared for the existence of a participant that did not conform with the established characteristics. The participant Hakuno Kishinami did not exist. There was only a red haired boy with the power to bring forth weapons that only servants were supposed to wield.


Part of my intended monthly one-shot sorties, whose plot and characters are decided by my readers.

 **===[Moonlit Aberration]===**

 _Their bodies, their limbs, their faces were breaking apart. Parts of their body were covered in black substance, slowly crawling on the surface, engulfing them until they were no more; disintegrating into the air in black plumes._

" _I've never logged out like this—"_

 _The image of an old friend, on his knees, begging and pleading for reality to be nothing more than fantasy. A rambunctious woman, solemnly accepting the fate that all villains would eventually share._

" _So foolish… I just wanted to get back what I had lost, before the end…"_

 _The pride of an old knight, who yearned for his family. An archer, who did not bear a warrior's pride nor was suitable for an up-front fight._

" _Huh… we're disappearing? Ah Alice… already knew that everything would go bye-bye…."_

 _A lovely child that yearned for companionship, laying on the ground with one that shared her likeness, closing their eyes while holding each other._

" _Alice… ALICE!"_

" _Goshujin-sama…!"_

 _A gunshot rang in his head as the image of a sword formed in his mind. The wall that had stopped him before would be torn down._

 _Shinji may have been unprepared but he fought with his own agenda. Blackmore knew full well what he was to face and made the decision to thread on regardless. He fought to save bought, desperately. He attempted to convince them it was futile to fight and did his best to come to them as they found themselves disappearing._

 _However Alice wanted was nothing more than innocent child, yearning for companionship, yearning to play with another living being._

 _He struggled and with everything he could, summoned the familiar black and white swords that he couldn't manage to form within the confines of the Moon Cell._

 _ **[WARNING WARNING]**_

 _The world was tinged in a red haze as errors begun to spring up. He rend the wall with Kanshou, then with Bakuya. Chips and debris flew out as the edge of the blades marred the surface of the orange wall._

 _Then and there, he knew he wouldn't make it._

" _Caster, by the power of the command seal—"_

 _The first time around with Shinji, he had been unprepared. With Blackmore, Caster had physically stopped him before he could utter the words, unwilling to compromise his own safety for an enemy._

 _He had no intention on allowing a third._

" _G-guh… g-goshujin-sa….ma…! We need to…!"_

 _The errors increased until they littered the entire sky. Caster was struggling, as red chains wrapped around her limbs._

 _His body was in pain, like he was being burned from the inside… and as Alice disappeared he stared at the empty spot were both had lain on in their final moments._

 _He dismissed the swords and the errors begun to disappear, Caster being released from whatever it was that had possessed her._

" _Goshujin-sama…."_

 _She spoke no other thing as his servant embraced him from behind._

 _More lives he couldn't save._

 **===[Moonlit Aberration]===**

 **==[Within the Church of Souls]==**

It was always a strange feeling.

"Emiya. I'll be proceeding with alterations now."

He could hear Aoko Aozaki's voice but I kept my eyes closed and just nodded in response.

The next moment, he felt a pull inside him. He felt his consciousness shift relative to his unmoving body. He figured that if there was really something like an out-of-body experience, this came pretty close.

There was a slight bit of discomfort as he felt his soul moving slightly but it's quickly washed away as he feels the link forming with his servant.

Caster. Tamamo no Mae. A lively yet complex being that he had fought with since the beginning of this Holy Grail War. The name resounds in his head and in his soul for a moment, and though he couldn't see his servant, he felt like she was smiling gleefully at him.

"Hmm, as expected. Someone carrying a reality marble really is quite a sight to see."

My eyes opened as a different voice spoke. Compared the rather light and slightly jovial voice that Aoko Aozaki had, this one was deeper and calmer.

When my sights were regained, I found myself in the Church that we've come to countless times.

Like most of the places within the Moon Cell, the place gave an impression that gives an 'artificial feel' yet looks completely natural. At the middle of it all was Caster, who was suspended in mid-air, her eyes closed, and surrounded by a red wall of continuously flowing data. Aoko Aozaki was right next to her, manipulating a translucent blue panel.

This was the so-called 'Alteration of the Souls'. A method used by the masters of this particular grail war to strengthen their respective servants.

"So boy, you're truly going for it?"

I focused my eyes on the woman on the other side.

Touko Aozaki. Compared to the casual attire that her 'sister' sported, which was composed of a black hoodie and white jeans, she looked more like a business woman about to attend a meeting. He felt that the purple blouse and thin framed glasses on her face felt oddly appropriate for someone that looked so calm, nothing short of the world ending would faze her.

Her blue eyes focused on him, the calm and steely gaze was tinged with a bit of curiosity. Her blue short blue hair matched with the colour of her eyes, and her attire, a purple blouse and white pants, gave the impression of a strict and stern business woman.

"There's no undoing this you know?"

He felt like the question was asked more for the sake of appearances than any genuine concern over his wellbeing. He could feel that despite the unchanging expression of the woman casually blowing out smoke inside a church, there was just a slight tinge of concern there.

There was also more amusement and mirth. In fact, an overwhelming percentage of it was likely composed of those two things… but there was an iota of concern there too if he looked deep enough.

Touko Aozaki never really did strike him as someone that would let herself be controlled or overwhelmed by emotion, at least when her sister wasn't involved.

"Yes. I don't particularly trust wish granting devices in general and if there's always the chance that this never sees the proper conclusion."

He answered without hesitation. The Fifth Holy Grail war in Fuyuki was enough to tell him that these kinds of situations always involved far more than meets the eye. Whether it be outside influences changing the nature of the Grail itself or simply rogue elements that went beyond the intended order of things, he knew something was going on.

Touko Aozaki simply nodded, generally unconcerned. According to the many lectures Rin had given him, the woman was infamous in the magus world for being a genius and had received a sealing designation due to her skill in the art of crafting puppets.

"He's right though Emiya. As much as I hate that [creature], it does make a fair point. Going through with your plans may lead to something far worse compared to simply winning the war. In fact, that might be the safer option for you to take."

On other side of the room, Aoko Aozaki sat while focusing on her tasks. He could feel the hate and vitrol as Aoko emphasized [creature]. It was a snipe at her sister.

Apparently, the Aozaki sisters were mortal enemies. There was likely a very deep history that could be found if he bothered to ask, but since one of them was a Genius Sealing Designee and the other utilized the Fifth Magic, he had made sure that the topic was never broached.

That and he didn't particularly like prying into other people's business. It was just rude.

"Even then. From what I've seen and what Caster had told me, there's more to this than just the grail war."

He was thankful that Touko was unwilling to take Aoko's bait. He didn't really need to deal with more of their mutual hate. That and someone was waiting for both him and caster, and he didn't want to be late.

Oddly, it seems liked Aoko was taking a while longer compared to usual. However, considering the [complex] nature of alteration when it came to a holder of a reality marble like him, it was for the best.

When Tamamo was done being powered up, they could begin with the plan. Rani and an alternate version of Rin should already be done with the preparations.

All that was left was to make sure they were strong enough to survive.

"Boy."

Touko called to him as he considered the details of the plan. She stood from her seat and approached him. Her hands reached towards his chest, stopping short of actual contact.

"Considering the nature of what you're going to do, its best you are as prepared as your servant."

Just like the screen that Aoko was manipulating, a red translucent one appeared in front of my chest. Unlike the sensation of my soul being shifted from my body when I was being connected to Tamamo, this time I felt like water rose quickly rose from below.

It felt like his body was submerged completely submerged. It wasn't the first time he had experienced it as he had been [Altered] once before as well.

"Your action will impact my current goal… so it is in my best interest to assure that you last as long as possible."

 **Unlimited Blade Works.**

He spoke the name as he felt his consciousness drift.

His vision faded for a brief moment, but when he had come to, he found himself standing on the barren land, atop the hill, surrounded by countless blades while under the twilight sky.

It was the answer he arrived after clashing, struggling, and fighting against a possibility. A memory he will forever burn in his heart, mind, and soul.

"Truly, a marvel. What could have possibly lead to you obtaining this twisted view of the world?"

This time, he could see Touko openly smiling as she threaded the barren land, her white heel boots stirring up dust as she spun around to observe his soul. Her face held an expression of open fascination as she reached for one of the nearby swords impaled on the ground.

To her amusement, the

"What a shame that I'm limited by the rules imposed by the .PH … then again, the same rules afford me the right to explore something so interesting with barely any effort."

With a wave of her hand the twilight sky was littered with an endless ribbon of numbers and letters. A wave of blue light covered the barren land and reaching up to the swords.

"Let's give you more of a fighting chance, shall we?"

He nodded in gratitude. He wanted to make sure he could protect his servant as well as his comrades when the plan takes place.

Unlike servants however, he was never designed to be altered.

Pain started coursing through his veins as he felt his soul struggling against the foreign entity that was attempting to modify it.

 **===[Moonlit Aberration]===**

 **==[Married Couple's Nest (as named by Caster)]==**

"Goshujin-sama!"

Her voice was tinged with worry as she carried her master's collapsed body back to their mutual room. Thankfully, due to the war having progressed far, there were little to no witnesses to the spectacle.

That made it easier for them. That wasn't really something they could afford considering what her husband had been planning and any rogue variable needed to be eliminated at the earliest possible moment.

Her master was the sort that was kind to a bloody fault and as the wife, her tasks was to make absolute sure that the pure and lovely soul was preserved and untainted by such unsavoury people who were ready and willing to take advantage of him.

"Emiya-kun…?"

Enter number unsavoury person number one. Rin Tousaka.

"Goshujin-sama had been subjected to an alteration by the blue haired bi—Touko Aozaki. He will need a bit of rest before we proceed."

"Tch… this idiot…"

Despite the harsh words and annoyed expression that appeared on Tousaka's face, her intuition immediately zoned in the underscore of worry and affection in that statement. Though she felt rather happy that her 'husband' was so sought after by what appears to be the entire unique female population of the Moon Cell, she couldn't help but be slightly annoyed at that particular detail as well.

She may be a deity but harems were a big no for her.

"Anyway, I shall care for my master for the time being. Since we have more time in our hands, I suggest you and the other one recheck the preparations and rest yourselves. This will be postponed until tomorrow."

"Oi, wait—"

With her patented angelic and innocent smile, cute head tilt, and with some fox ear twitching thrown in for good measure, she left the red interloper and quickly entered the room she shared with her master.

"Ungh…"

Inside, she was greeted by a traditional Japanese home. A fully functioning kitchen was on one side while several desks were piled to other the side of the room. That area served as her personal space, which clashed with the tatami mats and low dining table at the middle of the room.

To the side was a single futon, the one that her master often used when resting. Despite wanting to actually share the futon, to make sure that her master was completely comfortable and care for, she instead gently lowered him down.

Despite her master's current state and her desire to curse the blue haired woman responsible for his current state, she was slightly ecstatic.

She wanted to make sure to serve her master properly as a wife… but her master had very high wife levels of his own. At this rate, she might instead have to play the role of the husband.

Well, she didn't really mind if that ended up happening though.

"Hnnnn… Tamamo…"

Her slight foray into fantasy land was interrupted by her master's call.

Doing her duty, she leaned in close, pressing herself against her master's body in order to properly hear his commands. When she realized that he had fallen asleep, she couldn't help but smile forlorn at the state of her master.

"Goshujin-sama… your Tamamo swears..."

The mischief in her eyes seemed to be an illusion as her words resounded in their shared room. For a moment, she let go of all pretences and allowed her worries to be heard.

A promise to a suicidal hero. One so kind, so valiant, that she couldn't help but feel dislike for the world that punished him without hesitation. One that placed so much value on other lives that he had no time to value his own.

She could so vividly recall the memories that flooded her as she touched the soul of her master for the first time. The raging inferno that devoured his humanity and the smile that replaced it with the will to save everything he could see.

"Goshujin-sama…. Please know, that no matter what happens, this Tamamo will forever stay by your side."

Her hands caressed her master's cheek as she prepared herself.

The 'husband' had chosen the bear the burden of many lives. As the wife, she will carry that burden with him.

 **===[Moonlit Aberration]===**

 **==[The Moment Arrives]==**

"You ready Emiya?"

She asked the boy that had saved her. Her face was grave, prepared for what was to come. Right beside him, his pink haired servant stood with a smile.

To her right, touching the door to the Arena like she had been, was Rani.

They were both already 'defeated' within the context of the war. It was only by the hands of one stubborn idiot that they were both walking among the living entities of data.

After Emiya had expressed his desire and misgivings towards the war, both of them had promised to give aide. Their investigations had led given brought them here… to the door that lead to the Arena.

The plan was to find the core of the .PH and manipulate the entire system from there. It meant breaking the boundaries and rules set by the system and likely would result in their deletion.

"Yes."

"Hmph! Goshujin-sama will triumph without doubt. This Tamamo will ensure it."

Without any hint of hesitation, the two idiots replied positively. She wanted to palm her face.

Though she already knew it was futile, she's gonna try to put some sense into Shirou Emiya's head when she gets the chance. It was the least she could do for him.

"Essentially, the Academy they existed in was a series of independent and interconnected reality marbles. However, Tsukumihara Academy is isolated, though it has means of accessing every map to be used in the Grail war."

Rani started her explanation. As both of them accessed the door, accessing the data within, with the aide of the Aozakis in the church.

"As observed, the dungeons we had fought in was akin to going up a tower. Each time a battle ends, the [Gate] would take in the coordinates of the new level we must explore."

She attempted to control the flow of data, placing fake logic gates within the system, altering the address were variables could be found before they get transacted.

"So in that sense… if we are to manipulate the gate to the correct coordinates…."

"Emiya, get ready!"

The system response was getting faster. She doubled her effort into temporarily tricking the system by making it think it had already eliminated the error.

He could feel a surge of power from behind her.

"Trace…."

Tracing. A skill that she couldn't even fathom being possessed by what appears to be a normal human being. It was servant level skills, far removed from the standard code casts.

It was something he needed to practice. Touko Aozaki had explained it. Everything that existed within the confines of the Moon Cell was ultimately data. In order for it to function, it needed to define every aspect and detail related to the war.

When data transacted, it was through the .PH, a system that had predefined rules and regulations that it follows.

Put simply, Emiya's Tracing was within the records of the system. However, he was an aberration. Likely someone that had been sent in as a replacement. He took in the role of someone else that did not possess the skill called Tracing and the system had concluded that possessing such a power was an error that needed to be eliminated.

Thankfully, the boy somehow managed to gain the direct assistance of two existences that were supposed to be neutral.

"…on!"

A knife appeared in his hands. She didn't need to take a look to know it was a Noble Phantasm.

The knife had a widely jagged edge and apparently could not serve as an effective weapon. The blade was iridescent and the overall design of the blade made her feel ill just looking at it.

It was also their trump card.

"EMIYA, NOW!"

She shouted as Rani gave her the signal. She braced herself, this is was one of the most dangerous aspects of the plan. If they survive the initial reaction of the system, they may be able to escape the confines of the system.

"RULE BREAKER!"

Between her and Rani, Shirou Emiya planted Rule Breaker on the door and all of them had quickly entered on that one gamble.

"Goshujin-samaaaaa!"

She could hear Emiya's caster's cry and reach. All of them plunging into the abyss.

 **===[Moonlit Aberration]===**

A/N: My Fate/Extra lore knowledge (barring No Name) is a bit rusty so apologies if it seemed slightly out of canon.


End file.
